


Favors of Love (Bill Cipher x Reader)

by orphan_account



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Demons, Dress, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fluff, Hell, Love, M/M, Monsters, Romance, ballgown, falls - Freeform, gravity - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-18
Updated: 2015-02-18
Packaged: 2018-03-13 14:57:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3385997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You ended up late for school, and while rushing to get to class, you run into Bill Cipher! Apparently, you're going to owe him for this, and the price to pay is going to be bigger than anything you ever imagined...  (Bill Cipher x reader insert!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. You Owe Me

   You woke up to the sound of your alarm ringing. Sighing, you reached over and slammed your hand down on the ‘snooze’ button, hoping for just one more second of sleep.  
          “I don’t wanna go to school…” (y/n) groaned. Unfortunately, hitting the snooze button couldn’t keep your mom from barging into the room.  
          “Time to get up, (y/n)! Come on, you have to get up now or we’ll be late!” She screamed, shaking you. Didn’t that woman know how to wake someone up normally? For the past ten years, you’ve been woken up in this amazingly annoying way, every day.  
          “I don’t want to get up. Let me sleep here forever. School is for retards.” (y/n) said. Your mom obviously didn’t like that answer.  
          “Get up now, or so help me I’ll take away your laptop!” That woke you up faster than a bucket of ice water over your head could. That laptop was your everything- it was your link to Quotev, Tumblr, and fan fictions… basically everything that made life worth living. Losing it would be like losing your soul.  
          You hopped out of bed and walked over to your dresser and opened up your school clothes drawer. Inside was all sorts of random t-shirts; one of at least every color, a few ones with band names you’ve never heard of, and the occasional Zelda shirt thrown in the mix. You decide to wear your favorite yellow t-shirt. But it doesn’t really matter, because you also decide to wear your purple sweatshirt that you never take off. Not feeling like dressing well at all, you throw on a pair of jeans and your purple converse. You grab your backpack and race out to the door, just in time to hop in the car before Mom can scream at you again.  
          Ten minutes later, you pull up to your oh-so-beloved high school. You wave goodbye to your mom and walk towards the door. Suddenly, a bell rips through the morning air.  
          “Oh shit, that’s the late bell!” You scream. Not looking where you’re going, you speed off towards your locker.  
          “Five… eighteen… twenty three.” You say to yourself as the locker swings open. You throw random notes and textbooks and grab ones at random, not caring if you grabbed the binder for English or Algebra. You slammed the door to the locker shut and turn around quickly, and end up running into someone, causing you to drop everything, scattering paper everywhere.  
          “Crap… sorry, I-” Whatever you were saying suddenly flew from your mind as you set your eyes upon the person you ran into. It was a tall, slender male with blonde hair that was black on one side. He wore a plain yellow t-shirt, much like the one you were wearing now, and black sweatpants with a white stripe on the side. You suddenly wished you dressed a little better today. He was bent down, calmly picking up your papers.  
          “Y-you don’t have to-” You started to say, but he interrupted you.  
          “It was my fault for standing there, dear. Please, let me help.” He said. Your heart skipped a beat. He wasn’t just good looking; he had manners, too.  
          “T-thank you!” You said, not sure what else to say. Soon, the two of you gathered all the fallen papers into one neat stack.  
          “There you go.” He said, standing up. “I’m Bill.” He stuck out his hand.  
          “I-I’m (y/n). Are you new here?” You ask, trying to not stumble but end up doing so anyways. Bill chuckled, the corner of his mouth upturned.  
          “No, I’ve gone to school with you since middle school. Guess you just never noticed me.”  
          How could you not have noticed such an attractive person?! That was like walking in a large grass field and not seeing the single flower that grew in the middle of it.  
          “Really?! Oh god, I’m so sorry, I-”  
          You were cut off by a hand suddenly lifting up your head.  
          “Shh, its fine. You just owe me now.” Bill said, a devious smile crossing his face. An evil glint suddenly shone in his eye.  
          “W-wha?” you said, not sure what was going on. Bill put his hand down and returned to his demeanor from before. He turned around and walked off, waving to you.  
          “See you around, (y/n).”  
          What had you gotten yourself into?


	2. You're not so bad Yourself

      The sound of the last bell raced throughout the school, and all around you people leaped out of their seats and raced to open their lockers. You, of course, followed the crowd and squeezed yourself out of the flow when your locker, number 2166, came up beside you. All you had to do was throw in all of your books, since you had no homework, and slam the door shut.  
          You pushed back into the mob. All around you were shouts of “Whazzup, bro?”, “Call me!”, “See you later.”, and the like. When you looked around, couples could be seen behind every locker, holding hands, talking, kissing goodbye or even full-blown making out. Your heart sank a little. While it was absolutely disgusting to witness someone else doing it, you’d always wished that someone would hold your hand and kiss you. But you felt like that would never happen. There were so many better girls out there with things to offer. All you had on the table was a Quotev account with a few hundred followers.  
          Sighing, you walked out of school. Your green backpack that looked like it came straight out of Adventure Time was slung across your shoulder, carrying a few books that you loved. You could feel them jutting into your back from people pushing them from their original place into whatever chaos they were in now.  
          You stepped out onto the sidewalk, ear buds making it impossible to hear anything but your favorite song that was now pumping out of the tiny speakers. You hummed along, never missing the beat. Time seemed slip past your mind like water draining down a window, because before you knew it you were back at home. You opened the door and slipped inside.  
          “I’m home!” You shouted. You walked into the living room to find that Dad was watching the television. Again. He was sitting in the recliner, eyes glued to the screen.  
          “Hey, Dad.” You said, walking up beside him.  
          “Hmm? Oh, hey (y/n). How was school?” He asked, turning his head to look at you.  
          “It was the usual. Busy work, notes, and….” Your mind suddenly flashed back to Bill. A blush crept across your face as your father raised an eyebrow.  
          “And?” He said. As fast as you were jerked out of reality, you were jerked in again.  
          “A-and papers! Lots of papers. They must’ve cut down the entire Amazon with all the papers they gave us.” You sweat dropped, hoping your father wouldn’t question if it was ‘a boy’ that was being included in the usual.  
          Thankfully, the commercial break ended, earning you a nod and a wave. You ran upstairs into your room, heart pounding and sighed in relief. You shook off your backpack and threw it onto the floor; it wasn’t important right now. You fell into your desk chair and turned on your computer. You logged onto Quotev, seeing that there was no new notifications.  
          “Of course; I’m not sure why I was expecting one.” You clicked on the little box above the feed, ready to rant about your day. But instead of words of hate, all that came from the tapping of the keyboard were flirtatious words regarding the boy from earlier. You talked about how you bumped into one another, how he helped you pick them up, the remark he made afterwards, and how  _fine_  he was. You’d been denying it all day, but the thoughts could no longer be surprised. He was hot. Really hot.  
          Suddenly, a downpour of comments flooded your inbox. People were asking left and right “Who is this boy? Tell us more!” and your favorite, “I ship it!” But one comment stood out. It wasn’t because of what it said, or the profile picture, but the name of the account. Your entire face turned a deep red, and a puzzled expression found itself upon it. You had to stare at the computer screen for a while, just to make sure that it was real and not some fantasy illusion your mind had manifested to mess with you.  
          “Bill Cipher.” You slowly whispered at a level barely audible to even yourself. The message had simply said: “I’m flattered. You’re rather ‘fine’ yourself. ;)”


	3. The Car

      Your hands slammed down on the ‘power off’ button. You shook your head back and forth, face redder than a Spaniard’s tomatoes. This is a prank, you thought. Some jerk off decided to change their entire account to look like it belonged to Bill just to mess with you. A guy like Bill Cipher would never be on Quotev! You’re just over thinking things again.  
          Satisfied with your answer, you restarted your computer again and opened up Microsoft word. It was the outdated 2005 version you downloaded for free off the internet, but who cares? It beats out dingy WordPad. You clicked on the document titled “Harmonizing Souls”. It was your own story you started writing about two months ago, and so far it was going really well. It was about two angels that had the power to swap souls, which gave each other special abilities, such as turning their souls into weapons. Somehow the two fall in love. That wasn’t the original plan, but it happened anyways so you decided to just go along with it. The readers seemed to love the idea.  
          You worked on the story for about an hour, and all seemed to be going well. Your fingers hurt like hell, but it was in the name of literature. You didn’t have much time to think about the pain, however, because your mom suddenly barged into the room just as you were finished publishing the new chapter.  
          “Where have you been for the past hour?” She asked. Apparently, spending some time alone in your room was unacceptable to her.  
          “I’ve been in here, working on homework!” It wasn’t entirely true, but you weren’t about to tell her you wrote stories on a site full of ‘dangerous stalkers out to rape you’. Your mother glared at you suspiciously. You tensed up for a second, afraid that she was about to start on another one of her tantrums. Luckily, she sighed and put a hand on her forehead.  
          “Dinner is ready. Come down and eat.” She walked out of the room, leaving the door open a crack and not shutting it all the way like you always ask her to do. It pissed you off to no end.  _Is it really that hard to close a door?_ Instead of closing it, you got up from your computer chair and walked out of your room, properly closing the door and heading downstairs.  
          In the dining room, a salad in a large bowl sat in the center of the table. Two plates, one for you and one for your mom, sat on either side of the table. Your father wasn’t eating with you, apparently. Again. You started panicking as you noticed that no other food was cooking in the oven, and there wasn’t any ranch dressing in sight.  
          “Are we just having salad?” You slowly asked, worried your mom would flip out. Last time you asked she went on a rant about calories and obesity. But at least you wouldn’t have to feel bad about eating it. Occasionally, you felt awful about eating. You would look at yourself in the mirror, fretting over every single curve. In truth, you weren’t overweight at all. You were a healthy weight, but no one had ever told you that. Ever since you were a small child, your mother went on diet after diet. When she was on a diet, you were too. It got into your head that your mother did it because of you.  
          “Yes, do you have a problem with that (y/n)?” Your mother raised an eyebrow.  
          “No, not at all!” You quickly said, sighing in relief. You walked over and sat at the table.  
          Twenty minutes later, you and your mother had eaten all of the washed greenery and you were still hungry. Salad wasn’t filling at all. You got up and took your plate to the sink. Then, you walked back upstairs and started putting your shoes on. In half an hour, you were supposed to meet your friend at the library so you two could study.  
          You walked back downstairs. A book bag was slung over your shoulder; it was full of notebooks you wrote some of your story ideas in, broken pencils, notes, and a few textbooks. That meant it was heavy. Very heavy.  
          “Where are you going?” Your mother asked from the kitchen.  
          “I’m going to study with (f/n) at the library. Remember, we do this every Monday?”  
          “Oh yea, that’s right. Well, don’t go anywhere else but there.”  
          “Yea, I know. Stalkers and rapists run ramped at this ‘late hour’.” With that, you walked out the door. The library was a fifteen minute walk from your house, so you went there a lot to escape from your mother when she got to be too much. It had become your retreat from the real world where any problems you had disappeared into the many printed pages and illustrated covers. Once, you tried to sleep in there. You had hid in the faculty room. It didn’t end well.  
          After a while, you finally reached the large brick building’s glass doors. At this time of night, only a few cars were parked outside. It was usually just three- a lime green Volkswagen that belonged to the head librarian, a red van that a woman who always checked out your books owned, and a blue truck that was driven by an older male who always seemed to be there. But today was different. There was a black Honda with yellow accents that seemed rather worse for wear; mud stains were scattered on the bottom, scrapes were etched all in its surface, and several dents could be seen reflecting the light of the lamppost.  
          “That’s odd… I wonder who owns it.” You decided that you would try and look around to see who this new person was and you would introduce yourself. For now, you had to meet up with (f/n). As you opened the door, you could see them sitting at your usual table, snacks and papers completely covering the table.  
          “Hey, (f/n). Sorry I’m late; my mom was being a bitch again.” You said to her.  
          “The usual?” (f/n) said. You nodded. (f/n) had heard from past conversations what happened when you say that. That’s one of the reasons you were so close. She smiled and pulled a chair out for you that you gladly took.  
          “Hey, did you see that black car out there?” You whispered to her, hoping that the owner of the car wouldn’t hear and think of you as a weird stalker.  
          “Yea, I did! I was looking around while I was waiting for you, and I think it belongs to…” (f/n) suddenly stopped mid-sentence, her eyes growing wide as she looked behind you.  
          “Who does it belong to?” You asked. (f/n) pointed behind you, but before you could to turn to see who it was, two arms suddenly wrapped themselves around you. They were thin but muscular, but very pale.  
          “(y/n)! Quite a coincidence, isn’t it?” The all-so-familiar voice said. You looked up to have a smiling Bill three inches away from you. Your face turned completely red.  
          “Bill?!” You shouted.  
          “Did you miss me? ‘Cause I missed you.” Bill whispered in your ear, his voice resonating through your head. Your cheeks felt like they were on fire.  
          “I meant what I said, you know.” He smirked in a devilish way that made your heart skip a beat. The Quotev post suddenly came back to your head in a rapid flood. That really was him.  
          You couldn’t handle it anymore. You suddenly felt very heavy, and fell to the floor. You heard your name, but saw nothing. Your eyelids slowly closed, and the last thing you saw was Bill’s and (f/n)’s worried faces. 


	4. Welcome

  “Hm?” You slowly uttered, the effect of sleep still on you. A faint beeping noise could be heard along with something that sounded remotely like it was breathing. A quick look revealed that it was coming from a machine you were hooked up to. You were in a hospital. The memory of passing out suddenlly came back to you, and you shot up.  
    "(y/n)!" Your mom shouted, standing up and running over to you. She put her hands gently on your face, then reeled her hand back and slapped you firm across the face. Your eyes widened in surprise. She'd hit you before, but not nearly as hard or painful as that. You kept your head looking down as tears slowly escaped from the corners of your eyes and fell onto the white sheets.   
    "What the hell was that for?" A voice shouted back at her, sounding angry and confused. It wasn't a completely unknown voice, though. It was Bill's. Your brain struggled to focus on what he was shouting, but you managed to hear.   
    "She just passed out!"  
    "She was irresponsible!"  
    "How is passing out irresponsible? She couldn't help it!"   
    They shouted like that for a few minutes. A doctor suddenly threw open the door.  
    "What is going on in here? Both of you need to leave immediatley if you keep carrying on like this!" He screamed, waving around a clipboard. Bill and your mother looked down, huffing. Great. Just met and they already hate one another.   
    "(y/n), I don't want you around him anymo-" She was cut off by a light touch to her back. She was frozen mid-sentance, finger pointed, mouth open, and eyebrows furrowed in anger.   
    "What the hell?" You softly said. Looking around, you noticed that the doctor and the nurses in the hall were stopped mid-action as well. Everything and everyone seemed to be stopped, except for you and the yellow figure moving to you.   
    "Bill, what is going on? I-" He cut you off by grabbing your wrist. He started pulling out the IV in your arm.  
    "It's unfortunate that we must rush things, but with the way your mom is being, we're out of time. You have to come with me, now." You were about to ask if he was joking, but one look at his face told you he was nothing but serious.   
    "W-what are you even talking about?" You slowly said, standing up from the hospital bed. Bill smirked and looked towards the door.   
    "You and me... we're not exactly the same thing. Despite my appearance, I'm different. Very, very different." He started laughing in a creepy sort of way. Suddenly, you felt scared. Chills creeped down your spine and you shook slightly. His appearance suddenly took a turn south, giving him a creepy facade.   
    "W-what do you mean by that?" You said, your voice quivering. Bill walked up to you, putting a hand behind your back. A devilish smirk was spread across his face as he touched a single finger to your forehead. You felt a strange warmth pass down your body, and upon looking down, you noticed Bill had changed your outfit. Your shirt had turned into a crisp white business shirt, and a trendy yellow jacket layed on top of it. Black dress pants that flared at the bottom led to edgy boots with a sharp heel on them. Bill's own attire had changed as well. He now wore a handsome yellow suit that complimented his frame very well, as well as black pants that looked similar to yours and black boots.   
    "Alright, now that we've changed out of those ridiculous human outfits, we're ready to go."   
    "Ready to go where?" You quickly asked, your voice sounding frantic.   
    "Don't you remember? You owe me. We're going to meet my parents so you can fulfill your end of the bargain." Bill smirked, clearly proud of himself.   
    "That doesn't mean that you can just whisk me away at any given time! I have a life, Bill. People that would miss me. I can't just leave!" You were slightly scared of this man, to be honest. He seemed a little too polite and dapper for your taste.   
    "Do you really, now? Your mother just hit you. Let that sink in." He looked at you like you were being ridiculous about all of this. That worked itself inside your mind, causing anger to bubble to the surface. You clenched your fists, and any attraction you once had towards this man was gone.   
    "You bastard!" You suddenly shouted at him. His eyes widened at the outburst.  
    "Excuse me?"  
    "You heard me! You're nothing but a selfish bastard! I thought that you were a good person, and maybe you were nice, but no, you're a total asshole. Fuck y-" You started to walk out of the room, but he grabbed your hand before you could.   
    "Whether you like it or not, we have an agreement. And if you don't go through with it, I won't hesitate to kill you." Bill glared with a poisonous venom crawling around in his eyes. He was gripping your hand so tightly it turned white and you thought he might break it.   
    "Y-you wouldn't kill me... the police-"  
    "I stopped time. Do you honestly think I'm under oath to follow your petty human laws?" You opened your mouth to speak, but nothing came out. He was right.  
    "Alright, we're going. I've wasted enough time here... and now I'm turning into Tony. Wonderful." He snapped his fingers, and you both suddenly appeared in a grand room. It was decorated in a Victorian fashion, but with red accents everywhere. Red furniture, red carpets, red silk, red ribbons, and even a red demon sat in the corner, yellow eyes glaring.   
    "W-where are we?" You said, shaking slightly. It felt wrong here. Very wrong.  
    "Welcome to your temporary place of residence."


	5. Introductions and Secrets

    You sat down on your large bed, looking anxiously all around the grand room you were now in. Bill had escorted you here, and despite your protests, pushed you in the room. The only words of consolation he said were, "Wait in here for five minutes. Just... go along with whatever I say, alright?" He locked the door and walked away, his sleek shoes clicking on the fancy tile floor.   
    "I might've been kidnapped just now, but this place is nice..." You said aloud, your voice echoing off the exquisite white walls. Red velvet curtains dripped down from the golden drapery rods, providing a barrier from the window that extented from floor to ceiling. Black and red patters that seemed similar to symbols on playing cards were engraved into the solid tile, adding to the overall 'serious but deadly' look. The bed itself was king-sized and had a black frame. A light gray comforter with red ribbon accents was neatly spread over the matress, and many pillows with various colors sat on top of it. An abnormally large dresser that was at least twice your height was pushed against the wall. It was made out of mahogany, complete with draws on both sides and a mirror in the middle, various cosmetic things scattered on the desk-like extension. There was an eerie yellow rose sitting in a clear blue vase. It gave off a sort of blueish glow that made it seem like it was magic of some sort. You reached out your hand to touch it, feeling drawn to the object, but shook out of the trance and pulled your hand back down to by your side.   
    Just as you were turning around to go and open the window, the door opened and in stepped in a female figure. At least, you thought she was female. She stood about two feet taller than you, her boyd very thin. Her skin was extremely dark; you probably wouldn't be able to see her in a dark room. Long purple hair flowed down to her knees, seeming to wrap her in a violet cloak. That was about the closest thing she had to actual clothes, though. Not a single article of dresswear covered her, but the way her skin wrapped her body was like it was a wetsuit, allowing for view of her curves and edges, but it prevented any explicit 'details' to be seen. Her eyes shined the same bright color as her hair, suggesting a supernatural force at work. They seemed to peer into your soul, silently invading and judging you with no exchange of words necessary.   
    "You're unfit for presentation." She simply said, looking you over and walking over to the dresser. Her black hands graced over the handle and pulled it open, revealing outfits that would make Magnus Bane jealous. They all shone or sparkled in a way, and all of them were yellow or a shade of red. The woman picked up a sleek red dress that was obviously fitted. A white ribbon wrapped around the middle, and white brick-like patterns were stitched towards the bottom of it, and a white cape draped across the shoulders. The woman held it up, then handed it to you.  
    "Put this on."   
    You- reluctantly- took the dress and started taking off your current clothes. Based on the way she was dressed, you didn't think this woman would care too much if you changed in front of her. But it didn't matter, because she was turned around again, looking in a different drawer for who knows what. As soon as you had switched clothes, she turned around. Your eyes widened, because numerous black hands that looked like her original two extended from the center of her chest slightly above her bust. They held all sorts of objects; shoes, a hairbrush, a top hat, etcetera.   
    She walked forward and the hands went to work, brushing your hair and sliding socks and shoes on your feet. You tensed up and closed your eyes. This was a little too creepy for your taste. But fortunately for you, it stopped as soon as it had come. You slowly opened your eyes and looked in the mirror. Two knee socks, one red, one white, had been slipped onto your legs. Shoes of the alternate color as the socks had been placed on the coordinating color; red shoe on white sock, white shoe on red sock. Your hair had been brushed out very neatly. She had somehow managed to turn about half of your hair pure black, leaving the rest its natural color. Your eyes widened at the sight of yourself. You looked amazing.   
    "My brother and parents wait for you out in the dining hall. We've been expecting you for a long time, (y/n)." She said. Your eyes widened. How did she know your name?  
    "My brother told me." She walked out of the room, not bothering to ever even say who her brother and parents were.   
    "I'll just go out and meet them myself, then. Not like I have much better to do." You said to yourself, walking out of the door and into the hall. Your high heeled shoes clicked on the ground much like Bill's had. Your mind suddenly wandered back to him. What was he? Where was he? Who was he?   
    Soon, you passed by a room that had the two tall doors wide open, revealing a long black table covered with food of all assortments. You walked inside, pretty sure that it was the dining hall. Many different people that all looked as strange as the woman who entered your room were sitting in fancy chairs, but compared to your flashy outfit, they were all rather underdressed, save for three people at the very end of the table. One was an intimidating looking man. His hair was cut short and slightly spiked up in the front, and a goatee covered his chin. His eyes glowed a malicious red, accenting the red shirt underneath his black suit. A white scarf with red splotches all over it- that looked suspiciously like blood- was wrapped around his neck, and gloves of the same color cloaked his hands. The second person was a very beautiful blond woman. She wore a dress that was a shade darker than yours; a pair of earrings floated by her earlobs from nonexistant chains. She as well wore black gloves that extended up past her bony elbow. Two black wings that extended towards her shoulderblades, but weren't actually attacted, floated next to her. Across from her sat Bill Cipher.   
    Your eyes widened at the sight of him. He wore a yellow suit that had a small cape hanging from the back of it. A white eye was stitched onto the back of it. The suit tightly hugged his thin frame, giving him an almost feminine look that was only further complemented by his gloves very similar to the woman's own pair. A tall black top hat floated a few inches off of his head, glowing a magic yellow. Despite not wanting to at all, you walked over to him. Frankly, he was the only person in the room you felt like you could talk to without dying. As soon as you walked up, both the man and the woman looked up at you, glaring daggers. Bill noticed this and turned to see you as well, a smile held on his face that anyone who looked at it could tell was obviously fake.   
    "(y/n)! I'm glad you found your way here. I was afraid a stupid human like yourself would get lost in these halls." He kept smiling despite the offense he had just thrown at you. "Please, sit!" He motioned to the empty seat beside him. You sat down, feeling like he would rip you in half if you didn't do as he said.   
    "So you're this (y/n) we keep hearing about." The woman said, her gaze never faltering from your eyes.   
    "Too much, actually. William was telling us so much about you I thought I was going to have to beat my head in with a hammer to get it out of there." The man said, his voice sounding annoyed.   
    "William..?" You asked. Bill sighed and rubbed his face in a way that showed he was already stressed out.   
    "That's my name. Well, my real name, anyways. Which I don't like to go by." He said the last part glaring  at the man from whom the name had come from.   
    "That's what your name is, so that's what I'm going to call you by. I didn't name you one thing just to call you another. If I wanted to say Bill all the time, I would have named you Bill."   
    Bill sighed dramatically then looked at you. "Look, we're confusing her! (y/n), this is my mother and father, Anais and Lucius. Unfortunately..." He muttered the last part under his breath. His parents didn't seem to hear it, but you sure did.   
    "I guess you chose a decent fleshie, William. Certainly better than most of the humans you've brought here..." His mother said, picking at her food with a very sharp and thin stake. It was clear blue and was about the size and shape of a chopstick, but it looked like it could be used to poke a hole straight into someone's heart.   
    Bill threw a hand dramatically over his heart, faking a look of hurt. "Why must you insult my love? I've looked over billions of humans in the past thousand years, so I think I did an excellent job of picking a good fiance!"   
    Your face lit up, and a look of surprise came across your face. You tried to hide it but failed miserably. But who could blame you? After all, you've not only been called someone's 'love', but apparently you're supposively engaged to them as well.   
    Both Anais and Lucius sighed. They looked down at their food and resumed eating, a look of bitter disappointment on their faces. Bill didn't really care, however, and just rolled his eyes at them.   
    "(y/n), feel free to help yourself to whatever's on the table." He said, not even bothering to look up from his own plate. You nodded and felt grateful; your stomach was at growling level and soon it might start devouring you. But one quick look at the food was all you needed to get rid of any former want of food. Everything was raw meat. By raw, it meant that the animal had simply been killed, thrown on a silver platter, and put on the table. Chunks were missing out of them, such as a leg or entire part of their midsection. Apparently, you were supposed to rip or cut off whatever part you wanted to eat. You certainly weren't about to do that.  
    You sat there for about thirty minutes more, staring at your plate and wondering when you could go back to your room. Not a single word came from the three people that sat around you, and the atmosphere was both awkward and incredibly boring. Anais suddenly stood up, and the other creatures at the table went quiet.   
    "You are all dismissed to your regular duties now." She simply said. Like robots, everyone stood up and walked in different directions, a few staying behind and cleaning up all the trash and plates. Beside you, Bill and Lucius stood up. You stood up as well, and walked back out into the hall and towards your room.  
    That was a mistake.  
    Ten minutes later, you were still walking the hallway, and not a single door had passed by. Your heart race started picking up, and you broke into a run. You took all sorts of twists and turns, paths and bends, but never got anywhere. Soon, you leaned against the wall and slid down to your knees in exhaustion. Your face had long since turned red, and your breathing was heavy. Maybe running wasn't such a good idea.   
    "Damn it..." You muttered under your breath. You clenched your fists in frustration. It made no sense. How big could a building be? You stood up again and started walking along, hunched over. You took the path that turned sharply to the left. Much to your surprise, there was a single door in the hallway. You stood up straight and ran right over to it.  
    Upon closer inspection, you could tell that it was solid yellow, like a gold brick. Black lines created a sort of border on it, and a single, unmoving eye took its place in the middle. It reminded you of someone, but you just couldn't figure out who. You shook it off as nothing and gently knocked on the door, hoping someone was inside.  
    No answer.  
    You knocked again, this time firmer.  
    Still no answer.  
    "Hey, is anyone in there?" You shouted.   
    Once again, still not an answer. You sighed and reached for the handle.   
    "Alright, I'm coming in..." You said, grabbing the black knob and turning it.   
    You didn't expect what you saw.  
    Inside was a single, floating, golden triangle. It turned around as you opened the door. It had but a single eye and glowed. Its arms and legs were black, and a tall top hat of the same color floated above its head. A bow stood out right below his eye, giving him a very dapper look.   
    "What are you doing in here?" The triangle shouted. It sounded like a male voice, so you assumed this was his gender as well.   
    "I-I was lost... I've been wandering for a long time now, and I haven't passed by one single door. I saw this door, and there was no way I would pass it up. Anything is better than that hallway." You explained, using your hands to express great emotion when you needed it. The triangle fellow sighed and looked up at you.  
    "I can help you, but only if you promise to never tell anyone you saw me. Especially don't bring it up to Anais, Lucius, or Bill. Or..." He said, his voice trailing off.  A murderous look suddenly came across his face. "I might just have to kill you."  
    Your eyes grew wide. In a matter of an hour, you had been confessed to, proposed to, and now threated with death. This certainly was an interesting place. Much more interesting than your regular day-to-day life.  
    "A-alright..." Was all you are able to get out. The triangle fellow nodded, then snapped his fingers. A strange- but not necessarily bad- sensation came over you, and you found yourself back in the same familiar and oversized bedroom as before. You let out a sigh and fell backwards onto the bed.   
  
Bill P.O.V.   
  
    Bill let out a relieved sigh and snapped his fingers. He changed out of his triangle form and back into his human form, deciding to not risk it any more.  
    "I can't let her know I'm a demon... not yet."


	6. The Tour

    You found yourself waking up the next morning, dress still on. You quickly sat up, then remembered where you were. With a sigh you stood up and stretched. Your dress, surprisingly, moved with you when you moved. It was like it was made especially for you.   
    Just as you started wondering what the hell you were supposed to do, a knock came from the door. You lazily walked over to the door and grabbed the brass handle, slightly opening the door. The knock had come from the same black-skinned woman as last night. She firmly pushed the door open and moved inside.   
    "Good morning." Was all she said. She walked over to the dresser and once again started digging through it. Just as you were about to ask what you were doing, she pulled out another flashy outfit. The hands shot out from her chest, going to work on you again. You shivered again. You'd never get used to the eeire sensation of being touched like that.   
    She stepped away to reveal your outfit. Your top was a loose yellow tank top tucked stylishly into a piar of black shorts. Yellow tights extended down from underneath to a pair of what looked to be black high tops without all of the symbols and designs on them. The woman stepped back and smiled at her work.   
    "You're going to be meeting William outside the main entrance. He'll be giving you a tour of the grounds." She said, walking out of the room.  
    "W-wait!" You shouted. She turned around, a curious look in her eye. "I never got to ask your name."  
    The woman laughed and smiled in a way that seemed to radiate beauty. She had the laugh and smile of an angel, despite being a demon.   
    "My name is Altia. Never be afraid to speak to me, if needed." She smiled once again, then walked out, closing the door behind her.   
    You found yourself staring at the door for a few minutes, eyes widened. You caught yourself, however, and wiped the look off your face. Altia was probably the closest thing you could ever even consider being a friend in this place, wherever it was.   
    You walked out the door and closed it behind you. A young woman was standing outside your door. She was extremely thin and had dirty blond hair that was cut above her shoulders. Her pale skin was almost a sickly color, and it seemed to go right with her washed-out blue eyes. Her ankles were bound in shackles, making it seem like she was a prisoner of some sort.  
    "I'll be taking you to William. Please, follow me." She almost whispered in a very monotonous and depressed tone. As she turned around, two grey stumps stuck out of her shoulderblades. They looked like whatever was originally attatched to them had been hacked off haphazardly. A shiver ran down your spine. Standing by this woman made you feel like you were doing something wrong. You shook off the feeling, thinking it was just your mind running wild again, and followed the woman.  
    She led you out through the hallway. You passed hundreds of doors, all with different symbols and colors on them. One door was completely black, and a rose sat in the middle. It was bleeding, and blood ran down the door in wet rows. Another was stark white with a black feather that looked like the type people back in the 1700's used to write with. It was drawing some symbols that you've never seen before in gold ink, seeming to pop right out of the door it was painted on.   
    The maid walked up to by far the largest pair of doors in the house you had seen so far. They swung open, revealing a shining sun and a beautiful courtyard. Bill was sitting at one of the tables, his chin rested on his palm. He wore a tight, black long-sleeved shirt that showed off the edges of his muscles. They weren't huge, but they were there. A pair of dark blue jeans wrapped themselves around his lower waist, and a pair of shoes much like yours, except yellow, were on his feet. He looked up and smiled another fake smile and ran over to you, hugging you tightly.  
    "Lya, you can leave now. We want some time together." Bill said, looking at the small girl. She bowed and walked back inside, closing the door behind her. As soon as the doors shut, Bill instantly let go of you and put his hands in his pockets, his smile fading away.   
    "Alright, let's go." He started walking down the rock path, not even bothering to look back to see if you followed. This is ... odd.. before he was so dapper and polite, a bit eccentric even, but now... You shook your head. It was going to be awhile before you figured out exactly who Bill Cipher was.  
    He pointed out various locations all around the property. There were hundreds of fountains scattered about, each with some sort of sculpture shooting out water. One, for example, was a demonic-like creature with goat horns and devil wings sprouting from its back. He was drawing back an intricate bow that had rows of scales wrapping around its sleek frame, and water was coming out of the arrow that pointed towards the sky. Dark flowers grew from around the base of the fountain. They were mainly different shades of toxic purple, deathly black and bloodred crimson, as if they fed off death itself. Shivers went down your spine. You added it to your mental list of things that weren't right with this place.  
    There were all sorts of different wings and houses scattered across the property. Servant quarters stood at the back end of the lot. Various food storages were scattered everywhere. A large, two-story garage held cars of various appearances and sizes, all of which looked extremely expensive. There was even a stable that had the most peculiar looking horses; they had devil wings, horns, snakes for tails and one had the long, menacing snout of an alligator. Bill explained each thing as if it were nothing out of the ordinary and it was normal as seeing a dog walking along the side of the road.  
    After four hours of walking around every little corner and inspecting every detail of outside the manor, Bill turned to look back at you. He looked extremely bored and was ready to go back inside and do whatever things he did in his free time.   
    "That's about it. Now if-"  
    "Mind explaining this whole 'fiancee' crap you told your parents? Last time I checked, being engaged actually required you to date and propose to someone."  
    "Ah, I should've known you'd ask about that. Well, you see-"  
    "Bill, just spit it out already! I'm tired of not getting any answers around here, and just confusing riddles!"   
    "If I didn't find a 'wife' before the day after tomorrow, my parents were going to kill me."  
    "Bill, I'm sure they wouldn't kill you..."  
    Bill put up a hand and sighed. "You don't understand. Our cultures are a bit... different then yours. Actually, they're pretty much polar opposites. Here, people are allowed to kill one another as long as the reason they did so is justified. Apparently, killing your eldest son so the next oldest can inherit everything is justified to them."   
    Your eyes widened. "Bill, where the hell are we, even? I've never heard of a place on Earth where killing is legal."   
    Bill grinned, and then broke out into laughter. You put your hands on your hips and frowned, obviously not amused with him. Frankly, you were gettting rather pissed off. Bill finally collected himself and stood up straight, looking at you again.  
    "That's just it. We're not on Earth."  
    "H-how?!" You shouted, eyes getting wider by the second. Bill shot out his right hand, palm parallel with the sky. A blue fireball suddenly appeared a few inches above his soft skin.   
    "I can use magic. I have relatives who live here, as you've obviously me, so I learned how to transport people- and myself, of course- back and forth from here to there."  
    "So... where is here?"   
    "This," Bill said, opening up his arms wide. "Is hell."


	7. Friendships and Preparations

    You looked back and forth frantically. Everything was making sense now. The strange creatures, the stuffy atmosphere, the feeling of utmost dread...   
    "I-if this is hell, then... how did we even get here?" You asked, your voice quivering and shaking.   
    "I'm a.... magician of sorts. So are my parents. We... way back, many millennium ago, my... ancestors worked out a deal. We can live down in hell in utmost comfort and luxury as long as we- and our future generations- use their magic towards the devil's good interest and we do as he says. Of course, they agreed without a moment's hesitation. Who wouldn't? Not only was he promising them everything they ever wanted, but he would surely enslave or kill them if they didn't agree. Many years later, here we are. Its become sort of a tradition for the son of the household to find a normal human being to become his betrothed."   
    "So why the hell did you choose me? Why not choose one of the hot, popular girls with money and looks and the entire fucking school bending over at their feet?" You screamed. At first, you were angry at Bill. But the memories of popular girls making fun of you, teasing you, beating you soon slipped into your mind, and you were indirectly yelling at them. Bill walked forward and crossed his arms, looking rather unamused.   
    "I chose you because I happened to bump into you." He said, inching closer. His hand slipped under your chin, making you look up into his golden eyes. They shone like newly made coins, fresh off the machine. You squirmed under his gaze and could feel warmth on your face like a hot fog after it rains during the summer. "Besides, its not like you're unattractive."  
    "W-what?!" You squealed, pushing him away. He grinned, entertained by your reaction. Your entire face was crimson at this point. You felt nervous and sweaty. Why was this? It was awful.   
    "You're so amusing!" He shouted, laughing. Now, it was you who had their arms crossed. This man was very, very annoying. You flipped him the birdie and stormed off back inside, not caring if you got lost again. It was worse than being stuck with him.   
    "Hey, come back here!" He shouted, reaching out to grab your elbow. You jerked it away before he could. You turned back around to face him.   
    "Why the hell should I? Why should I do or believe anything you say? You kidnapped me, you're forcing me to marry you, and you're just being an asshole in general. Give me a good reason I should listen to you!" You screamed, face turning red in pure anger. You were fed up with his games and shenanigans. It was time to get some real answers here.   
    Bill sighed and facepalmed, then returned the hand to his side. "Rebelling isn't cute, you know. It's just annoying. Besides, what would you do if I didn't tell you? Not like you have anything you can use against me here."   
    He was right. You were used to people usually caving and telling you immediately. But then again, Bill didn't seem to fit into the 'normal people' category.   
    "Always have a bargaining chip, dear. That's one of the first rules of deal-making. Seriously, how naive can you be?" He sighed again and looked up at the sky, which had grown very dark. The stars were shining, but they didn't look normal. They were like sparkling drops of blood floating in the middle of empty nothing, the dagger of midnight making them seep out from the skin of the atmosphere. "Anyways, we should be getting back about now. Dinner will probably be soon, and trust me when I say you don't want to hear Anais complain about that. And I belive Altia said she wanted to speak with you about something. She didn't tell me what, though."   
    You started walking back beside him. You noticed the lack of his black cane that usually clacked down along with each step of his left foot. Judging by his outfit, he had decided to go more casual today, which apparently excluded his cane.  You, however, were dolled up to the point where it was like you were royalty. I guess being a guest of the household means you can't be casual. It makes sense... sort of. You thought.   
    It took a short walk to enter back into the manor through a door in the garden. Bill courteously opened the door for you and let you enter first, but you guessed he only did that because there were several more of the frail maids watching you both enviously. There was a sort of look that they all gave you... jealously? Hate? Were they simply absentmindedly staring? You put it in the back of your mind. You'd like to find out more about them, but something told you that they were a secret you shouldn't explore any further.   
    Already waiting in your room for you was Altia. She was sitting on the bed, her vast amount of hair in a long braid. She smiled warmly and stood up upon you entering and opened her arms, which you took as an invitation for a hug. You quickly walked over and hugged her, which she returned.   
    "(y/n), I presume it went well with Brother?" She softly said. You scowled and shook your head.  
     "Not at all! No offense to you or anything, but he's a..."   
    "A selfish bastard?"   
    You both cracked up at that.   
    "Yes, I know that he can be a lot to handle most of... well, all the time. Plus, he has a bad temper, messy hair, no manners... you get my point. But if you don't do this, Anais and Lucius will kill him. He's... he's very important to me. If not to spare his life, please do it for me. I can't promise you anything in return, but I'll do all I can to make sure that your time here is as best as it can be and once you leave, I'll do what I can to watch over you." She said so quietly and bowed at the end as if she were apologizing for it.   
    "To be honest, I planned on going through with it. I mean, without Bill, I wouldn't be able to return to the surface. And God knows what Anais would do if he wasn't there..." You said. Altia smiled softly.   
    "I thought as much, but I just wanted to confirm it. Your actual relationship with Brother isn't all that comforting." She said, a hint of sarcasm at the end. "Now, we need to get you ready for dinner. Tonight, if you didn't already know, we're going to be having a little party to celebrate your arrival."   
    Ten minutes later, you were completely ready to go. This time you wore a blue dress that hugged your torso and fanned out at your waistline. It was your typical ballgown dress, complete with satin white gloves and high heel shoes. The dress itself started out a pale blue color and gradually turned a more deeper shade towards the floor. It seemed quite light-hearted for a demon ball, but you trusted the way Altia dressed you and rolled with it.   
    She left the room, and another one of the disturbing maids came in and led you to what seemed to be a large ballroom. Blue curtains hung from rods and flowed down like a velvet waterfall. Couches were pushed up against he walls, a few maidens occupying the room on them. They drank from small cups that had small triangle patters on them as they chatted away the night. The room was completely packed full of all sorts of creatures; women in very skimpy clothing that looked much like succubus, men with forked tails and scales that reflected light. Some people appeared to be both, and even neither gender. Wings sprouted from several of the guest's backs and you swore you could see someone with multiple heads drinking a glass of wine. A golden chandelier hung from the ceiling, illuminating the room with its brilliant glow. The way it shone and gleamed reminded you of Bill's hypnotizing eyes. You found your face turning an odd red, which was rather confusing. Before you had time to calm yourself down a bit, Bill stepped in front of you. He was in his normal black and yellow suit, looking dapper and gentleman-ly as ever.   
    "You look gorgeous!" He said, taking your hand and bowing to you.  _It's all for appearances, he doesn't mean a single word of what he's saying._  
    Anais and Lucius walked up beside him, elbows linked together in a proper fashion. She wore a deep sapphire sleeveless dress. A fuzzy black scarf hung around her neck, and expensive earrings that were actually sapphires dangled from her ears. Lucius was wearing a black tuxedo that had a blue tie and a blue rose was stuck inside the breast pocket. It was such an intense shade that it almost looked like it could slice open flesh and kill someone with little hesitation.   
    "William, I believe the guests have waited long enough. Let us start with the introductions." Anais said. She reached over to a nearby table and grabbed a wine glass and a fork, and delicately clicked the tip of the fork against the smooth glass. It gave off a loud chime that put a silence over the crowd. Clearing her throat, Anais put down the two objects and began to speak.   
    "We shall now begin, my guests, with the introduction of Sire William Cipher and Lady (y/n) Cipher." 


End file.
